villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Winter
Winter is a minor antagonist in the 2017 film War for the Planet of the Apes. He was an albino gorilla and a former member of the Gorilla Guard. Winter is now a member of the Human Military Arm Alpha-Omega. He was portrayed by . Personality At first, Winter seems like a loyal evolved gorilla serving Caesar and the Ape Colony. But when he is threatened by Red, Winter shows his true nature: a very selfish, treacherous coward who will do anything to save himself by defecting to Colonel McCullough's side and selling out the Ape Colony and it's location to escape from Caesar and other forms of danger. History As a child, Winter had a father that was in the Gorilla Guard, Winter looked up to his father, idolized him, and wanted to be like him when he grew up, a brave warrior. Though he didn't always have it fun and games, he felt left out nearly all the time because of him being an albino. Even through all this, Winter was found as an important member of the Ape Army and supported by Luca, the leader of the Gorilla Guard. ''War for the Planet of the Apes'' At the beginning of the film, Winter seemed like a trustworthy member of the Ape family, he tried to help them in defeating the human military. He was ordered to interrogate Red who would overpower him and demand the location of the Ape Colony hideout. Realizing that in order to live, he had to give up information, Winter agreed on the condition that he be allowed to serve the Colonel, because otherwise he would slaughter and torture him like he would do with the other apes who weren't "DONKEYS" (Apes that serve humans). Red agreed to the terms and Winter gave it up, effectively selling out his people for his own self-preservation. Winter allowed Red to escape and wounded himself to make it look like a struggle, he was garnered sympathy by his fellows who were unaware of the truth. At night, the council gathered for a meting as Blue Eyes and Rocket report they have found a new sanctuary for the colony. Though he previously betrayed the colony, Winter desired for none of them to die and pushed that they leave immediately but Caesar refused while Winter sulked as he knew what would transpire. Winter was given sympathy by Blue Eyes which he took in stride. After the meeting, Winter secretly fled the colony to join the human army as one of their "DONKEYS". His involvement with the attack was deduced by the apes after the massacre of most of its colony by the Colonel. Winter then became one of the humans' pets and was given no respect instead being ordered about or verbally abused. He realized his mistake in joining them and thought of defecting them as well before he was confronted by Caesar, Luca and Rocket. He was interrogated for the Colonel's location as he revealed that he had left. Winter then revealed the details of his betrayal and begged his former king for forgiveness but Caesar tells him that among the victims were his wife Cornelia and son Blue Eyes. Shocked at the aftermath of his actions, Winter was scared and realized Caesar wanted revenge and tried to shout to two human soldiers for help. However, he was restrained by Rocket and Luca while Caesar covered his mouth but accidentally suffocated him, inadvertently getting his revenge though was horrified that he was becoming the thing he hated. That night after Caesar killed Winter, Koba appeared as a ghost in Caesar's fantasy to remind him that he broke the Ape not kill ape rule because he (accidentally) killed Winter. Trivia *Winter is one of the few, if not the only character in Planet of the Apes history that is albino. And may be based on the origin of Snowflake, the first albino gorilla in Barcelona zoo. **Because of this, the Alpha-Omega has to put black ink on his back to write the name Donkey. *He joined Colonel Mccullough's forces and became one of the Donkeys not because he followed Koba. *He was killed by Caesar, and he is therefore the second ape to be killed by Caesar the first was Koba. **However, unlike Koba, he was accidentally killed. *His unknown father was one of the first members in the Gorilla Guard. *He is the villain in the movie with the shortest screen time by far. Navigation Category:Animals Category:Traitor Category:Minion Category:Egotist Category:Brutes Category:Planet of the Apes Villains Category:Cowards Category:The Heavy Category:Spy Category:Liars Category:Charismatic Category:Deceased Category:Hypocrites Category:Tragic Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Scapegoat Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Related to Hero Category:Male Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Protagonists Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Social Darwinists Category:Destroyer of Innocence